I Kiss Better Than I Cook
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash has been suspicious about Cilan and Iris's relationship for quite some time now but how will a Valentines Day gift make Ash realize the truth? Read to find out! (WishfulShipping and PokeShipping)


**Um... Hi...? ^^ Yeah I know - I haven't uploaded anything in AGES. But I have a good reason - I have been working hard on the sequel to my story 'It's Internet Time'. Because it's a chaptered fic it's taken quite sometime but I should be finishing it soon. So yeah, that's why I haven't been uploading - I've been writing some stuff for the future :) Seeing as it's Valentines Day, I thought I'd better write a little something so I came up with this idea after listening in to a conversation I heard over the weekend! :'D I hope you like it and Happy Valentines Day! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: Even after my brief break from uploading stuff on here, pokemon STILL isn't mine! :'O**

* * *

Ash was confused. He was confused over Cilan and Iris's relationship. Things had been fairly normal between the two at the beginning of his journey around the Unova Region. They used to train their pokemon together and pick fruit together that Cilan would use for his famously healthy meals.

Then towards the middle of the journey, they began blushing at each other.  
Still, this didn't make Ash curious or anything. He just constantly assumed they were coming down with a fever.

It was when their journey together was reaching it's peak and Ash was a few shorts weeks away from competing in the Unova League that things DID begin to raise some suspicion around the raven haired teenager.

They began blushing even more and holding hands as well. Ash could have sworn he had caught them pecking each other on the lips at some point but he couldn't be certain it was them or THAT was what they were doing.

It was a snowy Valentines Day in a pokemon centre on the outskirts of Vertress City when things really started to get strange. Ash may have been a very dense pokemon trainer but he still knew about this special holiday for in love couples and even had got a few cards for himself.

There was one from Macy, the fire type pokemon trainer who had devolped a crush on him way back at the Johto League.

There was one from his Bayleef back in Pallet Town..? She had signed it with a swipe of her head leaf and persuaded Tracey to add lots of kisses.

The last one, of course, was from Ash's girlfriend, Misty.  
He may have been oblivious to other peoples feelings towards each other, but he certainly wasn't to his own feelings towards his red headed best friend turned girlfriend.

Ash had just got back from video-phoning Misty to thank her for Valentines chocolates and card when he noticed Cilan and Iris sitting in front of the fire, exchanging gifts. He sat down beside Pikachu and began massaging the electric mouse's ears while listening in on Cilan and Iris's conversation.

'Go on. Open it.' Iris blushed at her secret boyfriend and handing him a flat, large package.  
Ash frowned down at his legs as two odd things came to his mind. She was blushing AND giving the connoisseur a Valentines Day present. Wasn't that meant to be for people dating...?

The chocolate orbed teen's confused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sweat-dropping and Cilan's sheepish giggling.  
Ash looked up to see him holding up a large white apron in front of him, seeing if it would fit.  
'Nothin' strange there...' he noted mentally, not understanding why Cilan was embarrassed over an apron.

Then some writing on the item of clothing caught the raven haired teens eyes. It was fairly large writing, pink in colour and lined with a black thick boarder. Ash noticed a heart underneath the writing and his eyes popped out of his head. Weren't hearts meant to be for lovers and not just friends?

Ash's eyes popped out even further when he read aloud the writing standing proudly on the connoisseur's chest.  
'I kiss better than I cook?!' he spluttered and fell off the bean bag and onto the floor, accidently tugging Pikachu's ear as he tumbled to the ground. 'What's that supposed to mean?!' he asked, although now it was clear what was going on.  
He may have been dense but he wasn't THAT dense.

Iris stopped snuggling into her boyfriend's chest to glare at Ash who was rapidly texting Misty the news.  
'You might understand when you stop being SUCH A LITTLE KID!' she yelled, her voice getting louder towards the end of her catchphrase.

After her outburst, she kissed Cilan on the ear and whispered into it something that caused him to blush beet red but nod slowly.  
'When Ash is gone you have to prove to me that you live up to what the writing says, okay?.'

The End.

* * *

**There ya go! Thank you ever so much for reading! :') So I hope you had a good day weather you had a date or were Forever Alone like me! xD I may or may not see you soon because that sequel is taking up most of my writing time. I look forward to seeing you whenever I next upload. Thanks again for reading!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Noodles the Tangrowth (what an original name! xD) See ya! :D**


End file.
